


A Sound That Only You Can Hear

by nilchance, poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jeff likes to take Jensen out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound That Only You Can Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This began as porny text messages between me and nilchance...and then it turned into so much more.

Sometimes, Jeff likes to take Jensen out.

Not the normal stuff they do all the time, hanging out and standing each other for dinners and drinks, talking shit and being guys. No. Sometimes, they go out and pretend they don't know each other.

They find a place—nowhere too loud, nowhere too crowded—and Jeff watches Jensen.

"You're a beautiful young man," Jeff said the first time. It wasn't long after they'd started fucking and Jensen felt like his skin was burning every time Jeff got this close to him. "It seems a shame to keep it all for myself."

It was embarrassing, standing there while Jeff opened his pants like he was a little kid. Even more embarrassing was the rapidity with which his cock swelled, the second Jeff's fingers wrapped around him. Jensen didn't like the cock ring—it scared him a little—but he liked it when Jeff put it on him. He liked the careful way Jeff tugged to make sure it fit snugly but wouldn't hurt—except in the way it was meant to. He liked the businesslike but tender way Jeff handled him, not even looking at Jensen's cock, but watching his eyes. He liked the lack of fumbling, just Jeff taking and doing what he wanted without a lot of "Is this okay? How about this?"

The first couple times, Jensen felt too awkward, too shy to approach anyone. It had always been a little bit of an ordeal; the addition of the cock ring, the awareness of Jeff and the vague distant demand of his cock made what had already been difficult into near impossibility. It didn't matter. Most of Jensen's girlfriends—and boyfriends too, for that matter—had come up to him first. He's a beautiful young man, after all.

Now that it's all a little more familiar—and the edge of anticipation makes it even sharper, even better—Jensen's better at it; the feints and parries of flirtation, making himself seem more available than he is and promising nothing, waiting with bated breath for the first _zing_ of vibration when Jeff turns the cock ring on…

The first buzz always unlocks his knees and Jensen has to hang onto something, struggling not to show anything and ruin it all. He always looks for Jeff, though, looks _at_ Jeff, scrambled as if it was naked electricity surging through his cock instead of dull mechanical vibration. Jeff's never looking back at him, though. A slight smile curls Jeff's mouth and Jensen knows he'll feel Jeff's eyes on him the second he turns away, but when he's looking, Jeff's eyes are always somewhere else, reminding Jensen: _they don't know each other_.

Sometimes Jensen doesn't think anyone's ever known him as well as Jeff, but that's part of it too, the long flirtation that arches over all the little meaningless dabbles. He flirts because he knows it pleases Jeff to watch him do it and to know that Jensen's going home with him. He knows how hard Jeff will fuck him afterward and how tight Jeff will hold him, even later.

But after a while, Jensen can't keep his eyes off Jeff, the vibration sinking into his blood, aching in his bones. He can't stop looking at Jeff anymore. Can't pretend, begging with his eyes for Jeff to end it, to put him out of his misery. And Jeff, fucking bastard, just pretends he can't see Jensen pleading for it.

It's a slow breaking, with Jeff. And Jensen always digs his heels in…but he also usually loses. In the best possible ways.

Jensen finally goes to him (the way he always knew he would). He tries to look casual, but one look in the mirror behind the bar shows him wild-eyed and strung out. He bumps into Jeff like it's an accident, and he's trembling. He _needs_. He needs it so bad, but he doesn't want to say it, closing his lips stubbornly over the words.

Jeff just looks at him, eyes dancing in his expressionless face, and nudges the dial higher. High enough to make Jensen bite his lip, unraveling.

Jensen should walk away. Go back to the eager group of girls still making hopeful eyes at him. Laugh. Flirt. Stand too close and touch, driving Jeff crazy until _Jeff's_ the one to break, dragging Jensen out by the scruff of his neck and making Jensen suck him, right there in the shadows. Jensen wants to walk away, his hands opening and closing on air and frustrated want churning in his stomach and half-hard cock.

He doesn't walk away.

Finally Jeff takes pity on him and presses his car keys into Jensen's hand. "Go sit in the car and take your cock out. And then wait for me."

Jensen slinks out, blushing so hotly he feels like he's going to die, fingers twitching with the desire to touch himself and only the solidity of Jeff's keys in his hand like a promise holding him together.

Jensen sits in the car, trying not to steam the windows up, hating Jeff a little and throbbing a lot, so hard he feels dizzy. The car smells like Jeff, soap and smoke and coffee. It calms him, while, at the same time, he feels like he could die waiting for some security guard to find him like this.

Instead—and almost sooner than Jensen was expecting—Jeff comes out and just _looks_ at him. Jensen leaks precome all over his restraining fingers.

Jeff puts the remote up against the passenger side glass, smiling his little smug smile, while Jensen sweats and moans and swears between his teeth. This is the longest Jeff's ever left the ring on vibrate, usually preferring to tease Jensen with unexpected shocks and jolts.

Jensen can't look away from it, from Jeff's fingers holding it there, the instrument of his torture. He feels so hard he can't imagine how the cock ring hasn't shattered and Jensen's had it, he's just _had it_. Been on the edge too long and it's too much. If begging is what Jeff wants, if Jeff needs him to beg, _Jensen can do that_. He's totally willing to beg, if that's what it takes, to get Jeff to just fucking touch him, and Jensen opens his mouth to do just that...

...when Jeff's thumb turns the dial up on the remote all the way.

Jensen isn't sure what noise he just made, but it might've been a whimper or it might have been a scream. Jeff can hear him. Jeff is watching him twist and writhe and shake. Jensen slaps his hand up on the glass, trying to turn the dial or touch Jeff, he doesn't even know, but he's burning up.

"Jensen." Jeff taps on the glass lightly, playfully, with the hand not occupied by the remote. "Let me see you, sweetheart."

Jensen's fingers streak down the glass and his hips lift up, more in response to the sound of Jeff's voice than any wish of his own. He offers himself up, tight, tarted-up, slacks parted, shorts pushed under his balls, for Jeff's inspection. For Jeff to run his greedy, avid eyes over Jensen's naked cock almost like a hand in and of itself.

"Can you hold it, baby?" Jeff asks, huskier than before, rougher, but still audible through the glass. "Can you wait 'til I get you home or do you need to come now?"

Jensen's breath hiccups out, nearly a sob or a laugh. He closes his eyes. He wants, fuck he wants it now, but if he waits... if he waits, Jeff'll fuck him. He sees it in the tilt of Jeff's smile, the way his eyes linger. And that would be better than anything.  
  
Jensen swears, long and ugly, and thumps his head against the headrest. His eyes burn. His whole body burns. "Turn it down," he says, sounding like miles of bad road. "Jeff. _Jeff_. I can't— I want your dick, man, I'm trying..."

Trying to be good.

Jeff opens the car door before Jensen can say _please_.

The mash of Jeff's lips against Jensen's is wild, messy, the invasion of Jeff's tongue pure dominance and Jensen just rolls with it, giving it all up as fast and easy as breathing. Then Jeff's fingers brush across the aching wet tip of Jen's cock and he has to fight back his scream, a million nerve endings crying out.

"Please," Jensen mumbles into the kiss, losing track of what's him and what's Jeff. "Please, Jeff, take me home. Take me home and fuck me, please."

***

Jeff gets Jensen home as fast as he can.

The drive is bad enough. Jeff turns the ring down but not off and Jensen writhes and tosses in the passenger seat like he's been dosed, pants still pushed down so Jeff can see every twitch and beading droplet of precome.

Jeff tries to focus on the road, spends the time talking to Jensen low and sweet, telling Jensen to hold out, he knows he can, he's been so good and Jeff just wants this little bit more, that Jensen is his boy and he's here and so fucking hard for Jensen...

Christ, he is, too; so hard he thinks he could drill a hole through the world. Jensen grips Jeff's thigh with one hand, hard and desperate, like Jeff's the only thing holding him there.

Maybe Jeff drives a little off the side of the driveway, tires cutting through grass in his rush to _get there_. Maybe and it's certainly the least of his concerns with Jensen moaning and fucking the air next to him.

They get inside the house, with Jeff practically holding Jensen upright.

Immediately, Jensen drops to his knees and starts nuzzling in against Jeff's cock, mouthing him through his jeans and whining a little.

Jeff, he's pretty wound up himself at this point. Too wound up to let Jensen put his mouth on his cock, anyway, because he'd end up shooting at the first suck and that's no fun for either of them. So he curves his hand around Jensen's face, easing it away from his groin, saying, "Wait, baby, wait..."

Jensen whines again, desperate and latches onto Jeff's thumb instead, suckling urgently, busily, his fingers scrabbling at Jeff's belt.

Jeff makes this noise in his chest like he's dying and fucks Jensen's mouth with his thumb a little, enough to make Jensen go sleepy-eyed and lazy, enough that Jeff can gently untangle Jensen's hands from his belt.

He takes Jensen back to the bedroom, bending down and hauling Jensen up so he can cup his face and kiss him, hungry biting kisses as he backs Jensen up towards the nearest flat surface, telling him between kisses that he's good, so sweet, Jeff's going to give him what he wants, Jeff'll give his boy his cock.

Jeff lets Jensen undress him because he can tell Jen's at the point where he needs it, making quiet whimpers in the back of his throat, tracing his hands hungrily across every inch of Jeff's skin that he bares, nuzzling at Jeff's neck, his navel with soft, moist lips. Jeff has to guide Jensen away from his cock again, hand fisted in soft, almost-too-short hair. "On the bed, Jen. Get yourself naked."

Jeff thinks Jensen must break several laws of physics to get himself out of his clothes so quickly; Jeff's barely had time to fish the lube and condoms from the bedside table before Jen's naked and on his knees, face pressed into the pillows and his ass canted up for the taking. Jeff has to stroke himself roughly—too hard—to drive back the want enough to climb up on the bed with Jensen and stroke across those luscious miles of trembling skin. "This how you want it, sweetheart?" Jeff traces a line down Jensen's spine, softening it to the pad of his finger to rub gently but firmly over Jensen's hole. "You wanna be on your knees for me?"

Jensen says into the pillows, his voice shot, "Anything. Please, God--"

'Please'. Jeff's never gotten him there so fast. Jensen flutters and clenches under his touch, trying to pull him in. He wants to lube him slow, see how far he can take this, but he's no better than Jen is now. He strokes Jensen's thigh, his hip, spilling lube down the crack of Jensen's ass. Where Jensen would normally sputter and swear, he tips back into it, trembling. Jeff shushes him, slipping his fingers through the slick and then inside, one fingertip and two, feeling Jensen pulling him in. So hot inside.

Jensen moans, hardly muffled by the pillow at all, sounding so deeply, profoundly satisfied that Jeff's almost afraid Jen's come from just this—two fingers stroking slow and deep, stretching him open. Jeff shakes his head, remembering the cock ring. Jensen's not going anywhere. Not until Jeff lets him.

The moan dissolves into quieter, gulping sobs, punctuated by "...please. Please, oh, God, please...!" and the deep roll and push of Jensen's hips. Jensen's fingernails squeak-rasp across the sheets, clutching, and then Jensen finally lets go to reach back and pull his ass apart wider, begging, "Please, please, s'good enough, please, Daddy."

Jeff exhales, a long rush of air that leaves him dizzy. He needs to pay attention now, now that Jensen's let go. He strokes Jensen deep one last time, playing his fingers over Jensen's prostate like an instrument to feel Jensen shake for him. "That's good," Jeff says, bending to kiss the salt-sweat hollow of Jensen's spine before slipping his fingers out. Jensen whines, arching to follow Jeff's hand as far as he can, lost inside his head. "There you go. Just like that."

"Juh-"

"I'm here," Jeff tells him. He rips the condom wrapper with his teeth, pulling it on. Jensen shudders as Jeff misses the mark, rubbing his dick all along the crack and slipping up behind Jensen's balls. He's so slippery, so goddamn ready. Jeff takes hold of his cock at the base  
before pressing against Jensen's hole and sliding home, one long stroke that makes Jeff's legs shake. "Ohh, fuck. My boy. Fuck."

Jensen makes a sound beyond words, writhing in the sheets, holding himself open. He rocks, trying to fuck himself, and Jeff can't help giving him one brutal jab before he makes himself stop. Slow. They're here. Jeff might as well enjoy it.

Jeff peels Jensen's fingers away from his ass and guides them to the thick, heavy, center slat of the headboard, curling Jensen's hands over the wood. Jensen lets out another sob and grips tight, muttering, "I'll be your good boy, such a good boy..."

"Shhh." Jeff doesn't thrust, buried deep, so deep, in Jensen's body, contenting himself instead with rocking spirals of his hips, feeling Jensen writhe and tremble around him. Jeff's palms trace the road back, down Jensen's rigid arms, flexing shoulders, the rough heave of ribs to the solid meat of his hips, digging in and gripping down. Jensen's head lifts up from the pillows when Jeff's fingertips bite the skin, his cry choked and wild.

The hours of teasing, of waiting, rise up and take Jeff by the throat, burning all the way down like the best-worst rotgut whiskey he's ever had. He's fucked a lot of men in his time and topped more, but none of them are Jensen, who hides so much behind that almost-pretty, pouting face. Jeff lets his cock rub inside Jensen's passage once more, loving the way it makes Jensen beg and twist, before drawing out—nearly all the way out—to thrust.

Jensen cries out, hands skittering on the headboard, and drops his head. He rocks on his knees, shameless, and shudders full-body when Jeff forces him to be still. That doesn't stop him from clenching around Jeff, tight as a fist. Jeff hisses, drawing out again, and Jensen whimpers at the loss. "Pretty," Jeff says, feverish, "so pretty, love this ass--"

"Please, please..."

Jeff ruts into him, hard long stroke that shakes the headboard, and Jensen shivers under him, keening. Jeff can't not react to that pretty, hurting noise. He fucks Jensen like rough trade, slams deep and hard and true.

Jensen only shudders and takes every thrust, opening to let Jeff in and then squeezing on every retreat, sucking him like a mouth. Jeff's not going to be able to hold out much longer. Jensen, his beautiful, beautiful Jensen, is too good at this, even incoherent and desperate. Jeff reaches around and scrapes his nails down Jensen's chest, pinching and twisting Jen's nipples before stroking his way down to Jensen's hard, bound cock.

The second Jeff's fingers bumble across the soft-firm wetness of the head, Jensen bucks, losing the rhythm. Jeff retreats to crack his palm hard against Jensen's flank, groaning to imagine the red mark that will linger for hours on Jensen's fair skin. Jensen's head dips lower and he mumbles something that might be an apology as Jeff pulls back to punish him with short, jerking jabs of cock and hips, easing off Jensen's prostate. Jensen's apologies get louder, more heartfelt.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'll be good, I can be _good_ …"

"You're gonna take this for me," Jeff says, barely recognizing his own voice. "You're gonna take it, let me—"

Jensen sobs, shoulders rounding as he arches like a cat, swallowing Jeff up. Jeff groans, his thrusts going staccato-fast and rough. He's hurting Jen, he knows he is, but Jensen just opens his thighs and braces for it. Wants it, and that is what jerks through Jeff's body like pain, the rising-up rush of pleasure that makes his head swim. He curses, reaching around Jensen's hip to fumble at the ring's strap, Jensen gasping for air every time Jeff touches his cock.

Jensen's whole body tightens up when Jeff whisks the cock ring away, tossing it off the side of the bed, disregarded. But Jeff's boy's learned his lesson; he keeps the rhythm this time, pushing back into Jeff and moaning continuously. Jeff loves Jensen like this, when Jensen's physically incapable of silence, enslaved to the feel of cock—of Jeff's cock—inside him. Because Jeff's boy does like his cock.

"I want you to come, baby." Jeff makes his hand a sheath around Jensen's cock but doesn't stroke, making Jensen rut into his grip. "It's okay now. It's okay for you to come."

Jensen keens, the wood of the headboard creaking as Jensen's hands flex helplessly. Jensen's come scalds through Jeff's fingers, thick and sticky and it's almost like Jeff's coming himself as Jensen closes around him, still moving, still fucking, still making hurt, needy noises as the orgasm washes through him.

"That's my boy. That's my good boy," Jeff murmurs, pushing his come wet fingers into Jensen's mouth. Jensen sucks readily, his mouth soft and tight at the same time. Jeff pushes on the small of Jensen's back with his other hand. "On your belly, now."

Jensen hums and sinks onto the bed. He slips through Jeff's hands, lazy-boned and stretching out, and he spreads so easy when Jeff nudges him. Jeff pushes back in, deep and too fast, and Jensen groans. It's a happy sound, too blissed out to complain. Jeff bends around him and grinds, blind rutting thrusts into the willing boy beneath him, his fingers cutting new bruises into Jensen's thighs. "Fuck," Jeff whispers, "boy, goddamn boy, what you do to me..."

Jensen turns his head, and Jeff sees the drying tracks of desperate, overwhelmed tears above Jensen's pleased smile. It hits him hard, and Jeff shudders, losing his rhythm, losing it.

"Feels good." Jensen slurs the words, sounding drugged, sounding deeply content. He punctuates it with a languid shimmy of his hips, and the sound of Jensen's voice rumbling deep through his bones and the boneless easiness of his body pushes Jeff right off the cliff's edge.

The orgasm is like dying; Jeff can't breathe, can't see, pulsing in spurts out of his own body and into Jensen's. Jensen reaches back, fingers curling around Jeff's hand locked on his hip, grounding Jeff, guiding him back, until Jeff's softened enough to slip out of that inferno.

For a long time, Jeff can only hold like that, shuddering, half-crouched, his sweaty forehead glued to Jensen's equally wet back. Jensen doesn't move or complain, his foot rubbing idly across the back of Jeff's calf.

Slowly, Jeff untangles himself. Jensen mumbles a protest when Jeff tries to move him, but lets Jeff mold their bodies together in a sloppy embrace. Jeff pushes his face into Jensen's hair, rocking them in place. Jensen's arms wrap around Jeff, almost too tired to hold.

"Thanks," Jensen says finally, quiet enough that Jeff can ignore it.

Jeff kisses the words out of Jensen's mouth.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _the thought of you and me and me and you_  
>  it's clear, it's blurry  
>  your head, my mind, your mind, my head, as one  
>  it's real, the foolish worry
> 
> I feel you and you feel me as I feel you  
>  it's good, it's scary  
>  the speed, the heat, it's deep, and steep  
>  it's light but hard to carry
> 
> listen when I'm silent there's a  
>  SOUND that only you can hear  
>  listen when it's quiet I know  
>  you can hear it, cover up your ears  
>  COVER UP YOUR EARS
> 
> your hands, my mouth, your mouth, my hands  
>  the weight of what we're thinking  
>  no words, the air we breathe  
>  it's not liquid, but we're drinking
> 
> listen when I'm silent there's a  
>  SOUND that only you can hear  
>  listen when it's quiet I know  
>  you can hear it, cover up your ears  
>  COVER UP YOUR EARS
> 
> "A Sound That Only You Can Hear" ~ K's Choice


End file.
